


A Phenomenal Birthday Present

by BellasHope



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellasHope/pseuds/BellasHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ makes up for Roman's sucky day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phenomenal Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> It's one of my favorite people's birthday~ Had to write this y'know?

He finds nothing particularly special about today. He knows his mom would lecture him to high hell about it, but he just can’t scrape up enough happiness and positivity to care about today. May twenty-fifth. His birthday. He does take comfort that it’s only his thirty-first year on earth, there’s no importance to this age, he can skip over today and act like it never happened. Which was exactly what he was about to do.

It’s like lead, not blood, actual metal, is running through is veins. Everything’s heavy. Roman’s not even sure how he’s moving. Whatever the case may be, magic or his exhausted brain’s over exaggeration, he’s getting somewhere, he’s dragging himself to his destination. 300, 301, 302, 303… The blur of golden numbers jumbles in his vision, pass and are quickly forgotten as he trudges down the hallway. This twisting hallway…

The frown, seemingly forever etched onto his face, gets deeper. His outstretched arm lets his fingers trail against the felt of this opulent hotel’s walls. It’s soft, pretty. The perks of being the champ, he thinks, sleeping in huge, fancy ass hotels… How long would that last?

The thought is followed by a stab of irritation, the God damn migraine he feels like he’s had since he won back the title, rears its ugly head again. He lets out a low groan, the furrow in his brow promising to be there for five more years, and he grits his teeth. Whenever these champ benefits runout, Roman knows he’s about to take advantage of them tonight.

He can already feel the pleasant burn of the hot bath, with a tub he can actually fit in, his muscles and skin screaming their praises. He can practically hear that large extra king sized bed with those silky, Egyptian cotton sheets, calling his name, demanding he lay and sleep.

Roman actually nods to himself and he comes to the conclusion that his fatigue and stress are thoroughly messing with mind and that he needs to hurry up and sleep away the rest of the day. That revelation has him focusing a little harder on the corridor he’s trekking down. Just a few more steps, a jump of energy and effort and he’ll be free. Free of work, free of putting on a face, free of hateful crowds. Free of Seth Rollins…

312 finally enters his sight and he wastes no time sticking his key card into the electronic lock. He’s lucky, it goes green on the first try, and he promptly stumbles into the room.

His bag falls unceremoniously to the floor and he fumbles to close the door behind him. His hand reaches for the door, misses wildly, then tries again. His fingertips hit a small part and push at it, but the door refuses to back down. He growls his frustrations and ends up kicking the door shut instead.

It isn’t until the damn thing closes and only his heavy breathing filling the air that Roman notices that he’s not alone in his room. Deep chuckles ring with his breathing, has him on high alert despite his body begging for him to stop moving so excessively.

He’s not sure how he missed the warm glow of candles in the endless dark within the room. They give him sight, but they barely illuminate the intruder lying in his bed. He doesn’t really need the light, though. He knows who it is. Who those giggles belonged to.

Roman heaves another sigh, in disbelief he had to deal with this. Another person. _That_ person. Sex or not, he’s not in the mood.

He glares daggers, swords, guns, anything violent at the man in his bed, jealously fueling the sudden rage burning inside. Then he looks down, glares at the standing tray at the edge of the bed. The silver plate glitters under the candlelight, showcases a modest looking cake decorated in blue and white. Roman’s not too close, but he assumes the attractive cursive writing on it says ‘Happy Birthday Roman’.

“Like it?” AJ asks, sitting up. The sheets slip lower than where they already were, the faint light revealing his naked hip bones. Roman watches, his eyes follow and he clenches his jaw.

“Thought I told you to leave me alone.” He snarls quietly, his aura radiating annoyance, but his eyes betray him, obviously pleased with the sight in front of him. “Don’t invite yourself to places you’re not wanted.”

AJ holds his hands up, offers his peace. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Reigns. Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday as all. Show a little southern hospitality.” He smiles, but it’s a sharp thing, a condescending thing and it makes Roman scowl.

AJ’s come here for a purpose, not the one that’s coming out of his and he’s fully confident he’s going to get it. Roman scoffs, more to himself. If this was a perfect world, AJ would be out on his ass outside his door and he’d be soaking in bubbles by now. He’d tell AJ his confidence and his assuredness was shit, how he had it in the ring and yet still couldn’t capture the title, so how what made him think he could take Roman sexually?

But this wasn’t a perfect world. It was reality. A sad reality where today was his birthday, but all anyone could think and talk about, including himself, was Seth Rollins. A sad reality where the person he dislikes the most, is the one he wants to fuck the most; said person the only one who cared to remember his birthday and went out of his way to do something about it.

It hurts, yeah, but Roman doesn’t allow himself to feel it. If he did, he would have been quit his job and moved back to Florida a long time ago. Just got to get over it, like everything else.

“… Get out, Styles.”

AJ doesn’t make a move to leave and neither does the smile on his lips.

“Come here, Reigns.” He counters.

Roman wants to snap. He doesn’t want this, not right now, not when it’s not on his own terms. He can’t even will his anger to carry him through anymore. His scowl regresses into a frown, a tired one at that. His head drops and he makes his way over to the bed, because he can’t stand anymore.

He settles at the edge and has a better look at the cake. His head rests in his hand as he admires it for the moment. Its base color is white, adorned with black and blue frosting roses. It even has his insignia pinned at the left corner. ‘Happy Birthday Roman’.

Happy Birthday… A small smiles plays on his mouth and Roman assumes the heat of the candles are getting to him because he suddenly feels warm. While he denies that that warmth was from the inside, he reaches out, his index finger brushing over a black rose and scooping it up. He brings it to lips, licks at it and almost melts at the burst of delicious sugar on his taste buds.

He’s about to finish it off, when a hand wraps around his wrist and draws his finger into a different mouth. AJ covers Roman’s entire finger, shamelessly moaning around it as he slowly sucked away the frosting. When he’s done, he slides off with an obscene pop, but doesn’t let Roman’s wrist go.

“Like the cake?” He asks, opening Roman’s hand and pressing a kiss to the inside of his palm, before he licks it away.

“I didn’t ask for it. Didn’t ask for you.” Roman retorts immediately, but he’s entranced by AJ’s movements and he doesn’t make an effort to pull away.

AJ finally loses that mischievous expression and frowns. “I’m tryna do somethin’ nice for you.”

“I didn’t _ask_ for it.”

“You didn’t need to. It’s your birthday.” AJ replies, his tone showing disbelief at Roman’s rejection.

Roman just sits there and broods, not knowing how to respond, because AJ’s right. He shouldn’t have to ask for something to happen on his birthday, it should just be. But it didn’t today and he had come to peace with that. Yet here AJ was, opening the wound he tried so hard to ignore.

“… Why won’t you leave me alone, Styles?” Roman sighs, feeling even more tired than before.

“Because I like you.”

“I don’t like you.”

“But you’ll fuck me.” AJ states, makes Roman scowl harder. “You can’t just screw me and not feel anything. You can’t wrestle me and not feel anything. I know you do, Roman. But I like you enough to let you play this little game of ignorance.”

“Fuck you. You don’t know me.” Roman snarls, before AJ jumps him, knocking him back onto the bed.

“Just… Let me fuckin’ do somethin’ nice, Reigns!” AJ pleads through a rough tone, trying his best to straddle the younger man beneath him.

Roman squirms, trying to find some kind of hold on AJ so he can knock him off. It doesn’t take long and he manages to buck him off, though, as expected, AJ’s quick to scurry back on top.

“Roman!” AJ yells, demanding Roman’s attention. He gets it. Roman stops trying to escape, much to his surprise.

Roman stares up at him, melancholy coloring his handsome features now. His cloudy grey eyes are lined with tears, his breathing is irregular, but he’s listening, watching with attention.

AJ relaxes, physically anyway. Emotionally, he’s broken hearted because he knows why Roman’s acting out, he knows where all of this is coming from. That’s why he thought it would be a good idea to let Roman know, he’s there.

“I acknowledge you.” He begins.

Roman raises an eyebrow, confused at first, then frowns, feeling looked down upon, no pun intended. He opens his mouth to snap back, but AJ leans down, presses their lips together gently.

“Not in the way you’re thinkin’.” He laughs, placing a hand on Roman’s cheek. He caresses him softly, admires that pretty face. “I mean I see you. And everything you do.” AJ takes his hand away, leans back. “I know you’ve been stressed. What with the crowds and… Me.”

He chuckles again and actually manages to get a smile out of Roman. AJ take the opportunity and slides his hands under Roman’s shirt, reveling in the skin to skin contact.

“And… Rollins coming back. Haven’t had any breaks, huh?” He asks, dragging his nails lightly over Roman’s stomach. His fingers trail down and play with the top of his shorts.

“Think nobody appreciates you… I do…” AJ scoots down, taking Roman’s shorts with him. He pulls them back to his knees, heart jumping when he sees Roman at attention already. His blue irises haze over and his lips part, ready for the treat in front of him. He crawls backs up, leaning over Roman’s cock.

“I just wanna show you. Lemme show you, yeah?”

He doesn’t let Roman answer, just takes him into his mouth greedily. Roman’s eyes shut tight and it takes everything in him not to arch off of the bed. All of a sudden, he remembers why he keeps AJ around.

A low groan rumbles deep in his throat, as AJ licks and sucks at his dick like a fucking popsicle. A shudder rocks through his body as all of his weariness is replaced with lust.

His head lolls to the side and his hand goes to AJ’s head. His fingers run through his brunet locks, tightening at the back, making AJ moan loudly around him. The vibrations almost take him out, but Roman hold on. He takes a peek at AJ’s show, bites his lip because AJ’s enthusiasm has always been a turn on.

“… Ugh… Fuck…” Roman says, voice breathy, as he tightens his hold on AJ’s hair and rocks his hips up into his mouth.

AJ grunts from the sudden force, but he matches Roman’s offense, just like in the ring. He takes the energy Roman gives him and sucks him off for all he’s worth. Seeing Roman so willing and fierce gets even more aroused. He wants it now and he wants it bad, whether Roman’s ready or not.

AJ reaches around himself, moans when he presses two fingers inside. He’s grateful that he prepped himself beforehand, because he’s not sure how much longer he’s going to last.

When Roman sees what AJ’s doing, he forces the Georgia native off of him. That was his final straw. AJ kept that up, Roman was going to blow. He pants heavily and melts back into the comforter.

“Fuck. Hurry up, Styles.”

AJ hums a chuckle, then lets out a moan that has him exposing his tongue and his blue eyes heavily lidded.

Roman huffs an aggravated sigh and grabs AJ’s head, pulling him forward and down, before their lips crash together. They engage in a heated kiss, their tongues spinning and mixing around each other, and AJ takes Roman’s cock into his hand, stroking it a couple of times before he lines up with it.

When AJ settles down on it, they both pull a part, hissing at the dual satisfaction.

“Oh, Roman…” AJ breathes.

Roman stares up at him, takes in the lewd expression AJ wears. They’ve done this multiple times, but every time, Roman’s taken aback. Who would think “The Phenomenal One” would be such a cock slut, and for Roman Reigns of all people. Who would’ve thought AJ Styles liked Roman Reigns. Liked him enough not only to be fucked by, but to remember his birthday and get him a cake.

Those out-of-this-world facts got his heart flying in his throat, got butterflies eating at his stomach. He reaches for him, brushes his fingers against AJ’s cheeks, and AJ grasps his wrist, keeping his hand on his cheek.

AJ kisses his palm as he begins to ride him. He smiles and it hits Roman like a semi-truck. He feels absolutely flustered and he doesn’t know what to do about it, so he just fucks into AJ, meeting AJ’s rhythm with his own thrusts.

With each hit, AJ gets louder and louder, bringing Roman close to the edge. Just a couple of more seconds and AJ’s got his number. He closes his eyes, preparing for that push over, only to be brought over by AJ saying, “Roman, Roman… Happy Birthday… You deserve it…”

Roman cums without warning, his eyelids flying open from the shock. His orgasm runs deep and feels like heaven. Stars dance in his vision as he tries to make sense of this conscious black out he was experiencing, while AJ still bounces on top of him, head down and mouth agape as he nears his own climax.

He doesn’t know what comes over him, but Roman finds some inner strength and lifts himself off of the bed. He wraps an arm around AJ, while his free hand strokes AJ’s all the way over. When AJ begins to scream his climax, Roman muffles it with his lips, kissing him with all his heart.

AJ cums, hot and copious, all over Roman’s hand. Some of it gets squished between his chest and Roman’s shirt, but he’s too out of it to care. He leans his head against Roman’s shoulder, tries to catch his breath.

“Damn…” He says, then laughs. “That was somethin’, huh?”

“Thank you.” Roman remarks quietly, tightening his one arm hug on AJ.

AJ’s eyebrows raise in surprise, then relax in contentment. He presses a kiss to Roman’s neck and pats him on the chest, understanding exactly what that thank you meant. It has him beaming.

“No problem. Happy birthday, Roman.”


End file.
